Lies Hurt, the Truth is Worse
by TOONSRULE
Summary: Mirage is gone... or is he? Perceptor's nightmares tell him otherwise. No one believes him, but a Decepticon tells differently on more than just one thing. Rated T just in case. Sequel to 'Growing up'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Mirage jerked as the electric sparking rod was shoved into his side. Starscream pushed it further in, frustrated in not hearing the screams he wanted. Mirage grinded his denture plates together; it hurt but he wasn't going to allow Starscream the reward.

"You should be grateful that it's me delivering your punishment and not Soundwave," Starscream leaned into Mirage's audio, "That was a very lucky shot, damaging his CPU and vocals. Hook says he might not fully recover... but he'll be functional, to bad for you." Starscream removed the rod, Mirage panted trying to recover.

"Slag... I thought... he was... was beyond repair." Mirage smirked weakly. Starscream features darkened; he quickly turned the rod on full and shoved it into Mirage's exposed leg wires. This time Mirage couldn't stop a yell of pain escaping his vocals.

"There we go," Starscream removed it, "there's that lovely vocaled yell." Mirage couldn't do anything but shake and give Starscream a glare. "Now, now, don't do that. You brought this upon yourself. Just one more thing..."

He rammed the rod strait into a gaping hole in Mirage's chest plate, the rod hitting his spark chamber sending him into stasis lock.

...

Perceptor sharply woke from recharge, his internal systems attempting to cool him down. The doors open; Wheeljack quickly entered and was by Perceptor in seconds.

"What happened, what's wrong?" Perceptor moved into Wheeljack's embrace. Wheeljack climbed onto the berth, Perceptor cradling his head on Wheeljack's shoulder.

"I had another one... it was worse."

"He's dead Percy."

"But I don't think he is Wheeljack! Why else would I have these... these nightmares! He's still alive, I know he is."

"Well... Hound's starting to believe you."

"But you don't."

"It's hard to believe! That explosive could destroy anything," Perceptor huffed and ignored Wheeljack, "Hey now, don't be like that." Wheeljack playfully yanked and rubbed wires in Perceptor's side. He squirmed, laughing; he returned the favor by connecting lips. Not breaking the kiss, Wheeljack moved them until he was on top.

"I thought... I was... supposed... to be comforting you." Wheeljack traced Perceptor's jaw line with kisses.

"You are..." Perceptor allowed Wheeljack to have his way... until he brushed against a bundle of sensitive wires. Perceptor's optics flashed, painful memories resurfacing.

"Wait, no... Wheeljack stop..."

"Wha- Percy! Oh Primus, I'm sorry." Perceptor smiled weakly.

"Its be four months later... you'd think I'd be over it."

"No, no, it's fine... you have every right. What he did... but he's dead, and you don't have to worry about him."

"I know, it's everything else I have to worry about."

"...We're under the Autobots protection."

"I don't care! It's not home... I can't fight... I don't want to fight."

"They're not making you. We're still neutrals, not Autobos... unless you really want to," Perceptor remained silent, "Percy?"

"I'm fine... I just want to recharge now." Wheeljack turned on his side and held Perceptor close, rubbing his arm until Perceptor fell back into recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back! Sorry if it took a while, but I had a Bridal Shower for my cousin to attend to. Also, I'm back to the old problem f I know what to do, I just need to get there.

kirin-saga: 1) Mirage maybe a noble mech, but he had good aim! 2) That question will be answered in this chapter. 3) I'm glad you agree.

Dragowulf: I know! People just don't want to listen to Perceptor and yes, Mirage will be rescued.

blood shifter: ...You think Starscream is hot... he has some qualities, but I dunno... You can't kill him! Mirage will be saved before anything else happens... I think.

Chapter 2

"I don't think he can help."

"He's a medic and your dad, how could he not help?"

"But-"

"Your nightmares are starting to worry me, you need to tell Ratchet." Perceptor struggled against Wheeljack, who was determined to get to the med bay. Becoming extremely worried, Wheeljack decided to ask Ratchet for help.

Ratchet looked up as the two younglings entered. "Good morning you two, have you had you morning energon?"

"No not yet," said Wheeljack, Perceptor hiding behind him, "But, your son needs you help with something." With that, Wheeljack left, leaving Perceptor shifting nervously.

"Perceptor, what's wrong?"

"I... I've been having these nightmares... about... about Mirage. Dad, I think... I think he's still alive."

Ratchet stared, "...Perceptor, I want to believe that, but-"

"No! I know that you're going to say that he can't be, but I know Mirage is still alive."

"...Ok, just lay down, I'll run some scans." Perceptor did as he was told, tensing a bit; Ratchet sighed. "This won't hurt you. Just relax."

It was only a few clicks before Ratchet found something, "Umm... that's strange."

Perceptor shot up, "What, what's wrong?"

"Well, apparently, someone has been sending you transmissions while you've been in recharge."

"From who?"

"I can't say... but it's coming at least a thousand miles from here. It's faint, but it must be something."

"Then we should-"

"No, you are going to actually get some recharge. I'll tell Prime about this and call Wheeljack down to keep you company."

"But dad-"

"No 'buts', you need it. But, if these transmissions are correct... Mirage might still be alive."

...

Wheeljack quickly left, leaving Perceptor shifting nervously. He went to the rec room; it was empty, except for two mechs. Hound was sitting in the corner, nursing what looked like his twentieth cube. Jazz was watching, unable to do much more.

"How's he doing?" Wheeljack asked; Jazz smiled weakly.

"Terrible, he's not much of a drinker but... So, where's Perceptor?"

"With his dad, he had another nightmare... he really thinks Mirage is still alive."

"Mirage?" Hound sat up straighter looking around the room, "Where... where is he?"

"Calm down Hound, ya heard wrong." said Jazz; Hound slumped again. "What does Ratchet say?" Jazz whispered continuing the conversation low so Hound wouldn't hear.

"Don't know, I left before either one could say anything."

"So," Jazz leaned in, "I hear you went to comfort Perceptor."

"Yeah... and?"

"Did... anythin' happen?"

"Jazz!"

"What? I'm just askin'."

"No, for your information, nothing happened. I'm letting him make the first move... if any..."

"Don't worry about it, he'll come around. It might take a while, but he'll come around." Wheeljack was about to respond when Ratchet came in. He spotted the two and went over.

"Wheeljack, I need you to watch Perceptor for me. Just be quiet, he's in recharge," Wheeljack left, "Jazz where's Prime, I need to talk to him."

"No, but I'll call him here-"

"Um... you probably shouldn't." Ratchet nodded towards Hound; Jazz got the picture. He activated his comm link.

"Prime, what's your location? Ratchet needs to talk to ya. Yes sir," Jazz faced the medic, "He's with Red, follow me."

...

Perceptor jerked out of recharge when Wheeljack entered the med bay.

"Hey, didn't mean to wake you Percy." said Wheeljack sitting on the edge of the berth.

"It's 'ine." mumbled Perceptor sleepily; Wheeljack laughed.

"Can't think strait?" Wheeljack asked; he picked Perceptor up and held him in his arms.

"Mmmh... 'ute it." Perceptor nuzzled Wheeljack.

He smiled behind the mask as Perceptor slowly drifted back into recharge. Wheeljack heard a faint beeping coming from one of the monitors. Curious, Wheeljack laid Perceptor back down and began to type furiously. It showed a small blip coming from a thousand miles away from the base. It was a transmitting area that was recently used even though it was unused in vorns.

Wheeljack put two and two together; a look of determination on his face plate, Wheeljack downloaded the location.He turned back to Perceptor, unlatched his mask, and gently kissed him.

"I'll be back, I'm going to fix this for you I promise... I love you." Wheeljack placed another kiss and left.

...

"...It farther out then we've gone, but we need to know what's sending this transmission." said Ratchet.

"This is very unnerving," said Prime, "Alright Autobots, a small group shall follow this transmission. Ratchet, would you like to come?"

"Yes, I want to know who's making Perceptor worry so much." Prime nodded.

"Red Alert, I'm leaving you in charge until we return."

"Yes sir."

"Very well, Autobots! Lets roll out!"

The group transformed and left, Wheeljack leaving the base unnoticed by anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing much to say. Hope you enjoy.

Cman710: Thank you!

Dragowulf: Don't worry everything will be explained in this chapter... well almost everything!

blood shifter: Yes, Mirage is very smart. And yes, Jazz asks the weirdest questions.

kirin-saga: I'm glad you caught that scene with Hound! It's really sad isn't it. I didn't really notice what Perceptor said until later, and it went perfectly! So ya, Perceptor did say that!

Chapter Three

Perceptor woke to find the monitor on and Wheeljack gone. He sat up, rubbing his head, when the monitor suddenly stactic.

"-el -o... -ere?" A voice was attempting to break threw. Perceptor began to type thinking the mech needed help. The screen cleared but Perceptor couldn't tell how the mech was. A light was shining from behind only showing the outline of the mech.

"Perceptor." Optics widened, Perceptor took a step back. The mech had the deepest most robotic voice the youngling had ever heard.

"How... how do you know my name?"

"Question: Unimportant."

"It's very well important, I-"

"Silence!" Perceptor flattered, "Your presence is needed at this location." A small screen appeared in the corner.

"...Why?"

"Answer: Information about your father."

Perceptor stared. "...Can... can I trust you?"

"Affirmative."

Downloading the directions, Perceptor turned off the monitor and quickly left. Being cautious of Red Alert's cameras, Perceptor was able to creep out of the base. Not having a transforming mode, Perceptor was settled on half walking, half running to the location.

...

Wheeljack transformed back into his robotic mode, ducking behind the bolder. He cursed to himself but couldn't really expect that the Autobots wouldn't come. Knowing the Decepticons would be busy, Wheeljack would use the back entrance.

Carfully moving to the back, he cursed again when he spotted a Decepticon. He was a tall blue mech with a small scope; his face was covered fully with a red visor and mask. The 'Con was pacing, not guarding but... it looked like he was waiting for someone. Wheeljack couldn't wait, he had to get in.

He had taken only one step when he spotted something that made him freeze in terror. Perceptor was dodging behind boulders, coming closer.

...

Perceptor slowly peered from behind ht boulder. He knew coming here was a bad idea, but he needed to know. It had been eating him inside; someone might have known his father. His foot moved causing a pebble to move; the mech heard it and snapped his attention towards Perceptor's location.

"Mech, show yourself." Shaking, knowing this was a Decepticon, Perceptor stood up. The mech made a sound, almost like a gasp. "Closer," Perceptor shifted closer, but not enough for the 'Con.

"Closer!" Perceptor stopped when he was about a foot away, shaking uncontrollably. The mech was standing still, taking Perceptor in.

"W-what?" The mech said nothing; he suddenly rushed forward and embraced Perceptor. Completely stunned, Perceptor couldn't move.

"What are you doing?"

"Silence." It wasn't a demand, more like a request.

A few clicks passed and Perceptor found this was actually... comforting. His spark started to feel weird, as if it was calling out and being answered. The moment was ended when an explosion sounded from the front.

"What-"

"We must continue this else where."

"No... no, I can't. I have to-" Perceptor attempted to leave, but the mech tightened his grip. "Hey! L-let go."

"Negative." The mech reached behind Perceptor and gently rubbed a main wire. Perceptor instantly leaned against the mech for support; he couldn't do anything as he was lifted and cradled.

...

Prowl silently crept towards the Decepticon's holding cells, gun out. The dust and dirt shook from the ceiling, telling Prowl how bad the battle was raging outside. He landed on the last step and quickly pointed down the hallway; it was empty. He quickly glanced in each cell; each was completely empty.

Prowl reached the last cell and felt his internal system flip. Mirage had been tossed into the middle, curled into a tight ball, nursing multiple wounds. Prowl shot at the lock; the energon bars deactivated and Prowl rushed in.

"Mirage... Mirage, please wake up." The spy twiched, onlining his optics, and did something that unnerved Prowl: he whimpered.

"Please... please, no more..."

"Mirage, it's Prowl."

"P-Prowl?"

"Yeah, it's me, we're getting you out of here."

Mirage shook his head. "Can't... won't let..."

"Like that's stopped us before. Come on, up ya go." Prowl picked up Mirage. He activated his comm link, Mirage slowly consciousness again. "Prime I have Mirage."

_"Good... get out as quickly as possible."_

"Yes sir," Prowl looked down and was shocked to find Mirage out. Waking him back up being just cruel, Prowl carried him out.

...

"Decepticons, retreat!"

The Autobots let out a cheer of victory; Starscream scowled.

"This fight was pointless Megatron!"

"Maybe you found it that was, but there was more behind it than just a fight."

Hook suddenly ran up, "Lord Megatron! The prisoner has escaped!"

"Congradulations, O mighty leader, we've lost everything!"

"Lord Megatron." The crowd of Decepticons parted, allowing Soundwave to step forward. He was carrying an unconscious Perceptor.

"Ah Soundwave," Megatron smirked, "I'm to believe business went well."

"Affirmative."

"Very well, Decepticons! Take to th-"

"Hold it!" Wheeljack had come out of hiding, pointing a gun directly at Megatron, shaking slightly. "Put Perceptor down!"

"Seems we have an Autobrat straggeler." Starscream said.

"I said put him down!"

"How rude," said Megatron, "Seekers, teach this youngling a lesson." In a split second, Wheeljack beaten, smashed, and pinned to the ground. "Lets send this scrap metal back to the Autobots."

There was a flash of light, sering pain, and Wheeljack knew no more.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, this chapter just blurted out of me and I really like how this turned out! I hope you enjoy it!

BloodyChaser is doing a comic on 'Babysit' on DevianART, and I suggest you check it out! It is amazing!

blood shifter: Um... I'm not at liberty to say at the moment, but everything will be answered in this chapter! I know, I'm so mean to the Autobots.

Cman710: Don't worry, Wheeljack's fine!

Airstrike: AHHH! (cowers) It's up, it's up, it's up!

kirin-saga: Man, this was a long review! 1) Personally, I like that personality trait in Perceptor. That was short, but cute! And the wire is so staying! 2) Yes, at least Mirage it back! 3) Oh, back off of Wheeljack! He was doing his best! (pouts) 4) You'll find out this chapter. 5) The comic, I actually ask her to do a snapshot but she turned it into a comic! I was soooo happy! XD

flamingmarsh: Thank you, it will get happier.

Chapter Four

Mirage moaned as he onlined; he began to panic when he couldn't move.

"Shh... it's alright 'Raj. You're safe." Mirage's spark skipped hearing a voice he'd dreamt of hearing again. He onlined his optics to the smiling face of Hound.

Mirage was in disbelief. Finding he could raise his arms, Mirage lightly traced Hound's face plate with his fingers. "Hound? ...I-is it really you?"

"Yes 'Raj, it's really me." Hound placed his hand on either side of Mirage's head, gently lifted it, and kissed him.

Ratchet watched this play out, the hole in his heart growing. He turned his attention back to the deeply recharging Wheeljack. The youngling had cuts, gashes, dents, and a deep but not killing hole. He had been dumped in the front of the base by the Decepticons; the Autobots found out to late that the retreating mechs had Perceptor.

"How ya holdin' up Ratchet?" The white medic looked up as the door closed behind Prowl and Jazz.

"Well, Mirage finally woke up but he'll be in here for a while along with Wheeljack-"

"We were asking about you." said Prowl.

Ratchet sighed, "I can't do this. Third time, this is the third time he's been taken from me."

"It's not your fault Ratchet-"

"It very well is! I'm his father, I'm supposed to protect him!" Ratchet slammed his tools down, ending the private moment between Mirage and Hound.

"What I'd like to know is how they got hold of Perceptor." stated Jazz.

"I believe we have an answer to that." Prime stepped in, Red Alert and Inferno following.

"Apparently, the med bay received a private transmission while Perceptor was alone." said Red Alert.

"What did the transmission say?" asked Jazz.

"Well, who ever sent it said they had information about Perceptor's father."

"...And you didn't catch this before!" Ratchet was outraged.

"I-it was being covered. I c-couldn't detect it." Red Alert coward under Ratchet.

"You're the Security Director! You're supposed to catch these things!" Prowl and Jazz held Ratchet back as Prime stood between the two groups; Inferno held Red Alert close for protection.

"Ratchet, stop this! It's pointless to waste your energy fighting." said Prime.

"Out! Everybody get out!" yelled Ratchet.

"Ratchet-"

"I said out!" The group slowly left, "Hound, you may stay."

"Thank you Ratchet!" Hound instantly sat back next to Mirage, putting a hand in his. Ratchet heard a small moan sound behind him; Wheeljack slowly onlined his optics, worry written on his face plate.

"Rat... chet?"

"I'm right here Wheeljack."

"Perceptor..." Wheeljack's optics widened in fear, "Perceptor! Ratchet where is he!?"

"...The Decepticons have him."

...

Perceptor hurt... a lot! His stomach was churning, his throat felt raw and rough, and everything else was in throbbing pain. He attempted to at least sit up, but something pushed him down growling in his audio.

"Ravage: Remove."

The growling dropped; someone lifted Perceptor up, holding him close, and tilted energon down his throat. He sputtered a bit, but the energon started to go down easier. Perceptor onlined his optics; the blue Decepticon was gently pouring the energon in. Perceptor pushed the cube away and attempted to pull away.

"Perceptor: relax." The youngling looked up; his spark fell weird again and he could feel the mech smiling behind his face mask.

"Wh... who are you?"

"Name: Soundwave."

"Do I know you?"

"Answer: Yes" Perceptor stared.

"Where... where do I know you from? Wait, you knew my did, how!?" Soundwave was silent. The visor and mask slowly retreated; once smooth features were now scared, but Perceptor knew who's smile that belonged to.

"You... you're..."

"Yes, I'm your father." Perceptor reached forward and lightly traced on the scars.

"What happened?"

"Your friend Mirage is to thank for this." That made Perceptor snap back to reality; this mech, no matter what, was a Decepticon.

"Well, you deserve it!" Perceptor pulled back, "After what you did to him!"

"Yes, it was wrong. But, I'm your father and I need you to forgive me."

"If you're such a loving father, why did you leave me!? Why did you let mom die!?"

"I never wanted to," Soundwave pulled Perceptor back down, "Try to understand, I was a neutral before you were sparked. I was cornered by Megatron himself, demanding I join the Decepticons. Knowing he couldn't hold anything over me, I refused and escaped. ...And then you were created."

At that Soundwave lifted Perceptor's face until they were looking directly at each other. "You were, are, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and you remind me so much of your mother. I knew once Megatron found out about you... I didn't want to think that far. I left, hoping to take away the treat. But, he did find out, and to keep you safe, I had no choice but to join. Then, my brother came into the picture, without knowing..."

"Brother?"

"Avon... was my brother."

"...He... was my uncle! He... he raped me and you didn't do anything!?"

"I didn't know! But nothing made me more happy then to know that slagger was dead."

"Why am I here now?"

"Megatron was going to capture you no matter what. In order to keep you safe, I asked, if I became his most loyal subject, to take you and not have one wire on you hurt. You can't leave... but no harm will come to you."

"Soundwave! Report!"

Both mechs jumped at hearing Megatron shout threw the closed door. Soundwave clicked his mask and visor back into place. He opened the door, Megatron marched in followed by Starscream.

"Ah good, Perceptor you're awake," Megatron turned to Soundwave, "You're needed on deck."

"Sir: I request more time with my son-"

"Did you forget our agreement?" Starscream turned to Perceptor nullifying rays pointed directly at him.

"No, no! V-very well Megatron," Soundwave opened his chest, "Ravage, keep Perceptor company."

"Are we done?" Megatron sneered. Soundwave nodded, following his leader out and leaving Perceptor in the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

I... am... BACK!! XD Did ya miss me? I bet you did!! XD Sorry it took so long, major block. But I hope to update sooner or at least try to.

kirin-saga: maybe he can... maybe he can't... you'll find out. The Cassettes thing will be explained soon... I hope... I will include that though. XD Yep, we save Mirage... but we lose Perceptor.

Dragowulf: (waves fan) are you ok? XD didn't mean to scare you like that. But yes, Soundwave is Perceptor's father... scary huh? Perceptor will be rescued... duh. XD But it's good to know you're worried for him.

Cman710: Sorry for the confusion! I didn't mean to. But I"m glad it's cleared up.

blood-shifter: Um... a bit... It'll be explained soon.

flamingmarsh: I curse the misspells XD I'm glad you like this, hope my spelling is better. XD

Prime Revolver: I'm glad you like it! XD Sorry for it being so late. Please forgive me!! XD

Chapter Five

Perceptor remained in the darkened corner, listening to the footsteps die away. Curious as to who Perceptor was, Ravage stepped forward; the panther ran his nose across every inch. Perceptor, being rather sensitive, began to laugh and attempted to push Ravage away, but the panther pressed on.

"Ok s-stop... p-please hahaha, stop!" Perceptor was surprised to find that, not only did Ravage stop, he was strait as if waiting for orders. "Um... alright..."

Perceptor leaned against the wall, his CPU pounding like crazy. His father was a Decepticon...but against his will. So did that make him good or bad? Or, did he consider himself a neutral like Perceptor. And what did Megatron want with him or Perceptor?

Moaning in confusion, Perceptor laid down and closed his eyes. Maybe when he woke up, he'd be home with Wheeljack and Ratchet...

"Perceptor: Wake up now."

The youngling warily flashed his optics on to fine Soundwave standing over him. "...F-father?"

"Perceptor: Up now." Perceptor yelped as he was forcefully pulled up by his arm.

"W-What's wrong?"

"Reason: Relocating you."

"Relocating... To where?"

Soundwave didn't respond; grabbing Perceptor's arm again, he steered the youngling towards the exit. Perceptor turned his optics down, adjusting to the bright light in the hall. Turning them back on, he jumped back seeing Megatron.

"Very skittish for a youngling," his smirk grew, "Follow me." He turned and walked; Perceptor was shoved forward and he shakily followed the Decepticon leader.

"...W-Where am I g-going?" Perceptor was shocked to hear the leader laugh, but it was more mocking then anything else.

"Be patient youngling, you'll find out soon enough."

Perceptor turned back to talk to Soundwave, but was surprised t find him gone. His spark raced; he could run... he could run and find the exit and leave. Before he could carry it out, his upper arm was twisted making him yelp.

"I wouldn't even think about it youngling. I can still hurt you."

"B-But... my father-"

"Can't do anything. Now, you will follow me or else."

Perceptor nodded, optics welling up from the pain and fear. Not letting go, Megatron half dragged, half lead Perceptor down. They stopped and Perceptor was pushed into a new room; the youngling gasped. It was huge! A circular berth was placed in the middle, a desk and two energon holders were placed against the walls.

"This is where you'll be staying." With that, Megatron left, locking the door.

Perceptor, deciding to at least do something, pulled out a cube and flopped onto the berth. He continued to look around, noticing very interesting objects placed around the room. Multiple holo-pictures lining each desk was not of any mechs, but multiple colors swirled together creating odd shapes. Every other surface was covered with data pads, ten high, either containing a story or battle plan. Perceptor stopped, something catching his optics.

Placing the cube on the berth, he stood and walked towards a dusty covered desk. Pushing aside data pads, Perceptor picked up a very old holopicture, his air intakes hitching. He wasn't even one year old in this picture, apparently reaching for the camera. His mom was holding him back, smiling widely. Perceptor's spark skipped seeing it was actually a video; he started it.

_"Hey honey, I hope you're doing well. I wish you would have told me why you had to leave." Perceptor patted the lends, very curious at what the camera was. "Well, little Perceptor misses you. I wish you could see what he can do. He's already talking! Aren't you?" _

_Perceptor giggled and yelled, "Dada!" clapping his hands. His mom laughed._

"It's not polite to snoop." Perceptor jumped and turned to fine Soundwave there, visor and mask off.

"I-I'm sorry, but..."

"It's fine, being curious is not a bad thing but you have to be careful."

"...Why are you here?"

"Well, this is my room and I'm not needed right now."

Perceptor did another quick sweep of the room, "This is _your _room?"

"Yes." Soundwave sat at the edge of the berth waiting for Perceptor to do the same. Holding the picture close, Perceptor slowly sank next to Soundwave.

"Where did you go?"

"Excuse me?"

"You said you left after I was sparked, where did you go?"

Soundwave sighed heavily. "Anywhere I could." Perceptor was about reply when arms suddenly wrapped around him. He felt comforted being cradled like this. "I was so happy when that finally found me. After seeing you, I wanted to go back so badly... Then I remember I was trying to keep you safe."

"That didn't work out so well."

Soundwave laughed bitterly. "True... But now I'm with you-"

_"Soundwave, you're needed in the Control Room!"_

"-For however short a time it is," he stood, "You should recharge, I don't know when I'll be back." He clicked on his mask and visor.

"Why do you wear those?" Perceptor asked. Soundwave paused then faced the red youngling.

"I don't want the world to see me for what I am."

He left.

...

Ratchet's hand was frozen above the data pad, staring at his desk. He couldn't work, how could he?! His son... adopted son had been taken away again. Ratchet slammed the pen down and entered the med bay. It was empty; Wheeljack had left, determined to find Perceptor, and Hound had pulled Mirage out to get him moving again. Ratchet absentmindedly picked up a bottle of disinfectant and began to clean... again.

He jumped when the doors opened. "Unless you're dying, the med bay is closed!" Red battle worn hands stopped his.

"Come on Ratch, we both know you'd never close this place, even for a click."

"...Ironhide?"

The red mech chuckled. "For the last time Ratch, call me Hide."

Ratchet turned, his surprise gone and his scowl back. "What are you doing in here _Hide_? You don't seem damaged to me."

"No, I'm not, I'm more worried 'bout you. Ya've been in here forever and the med bay looks like new ya cleaned it so many times!"

"Maybe I like having a clean med bay!"

"Maybe you're distractin' yourself!"

"Maybe I am, so what!?"

"Ya need to relax!"

"How can I relax when my son is missing!?"

"Ya have ta! Ya won't help Perceptor being like this!"

"Then what do you suggest I-" Ratchet was cut off; something warm and soft was pressed against his lips. Ironhide released, smirking, seeing that Ratchet had a light tinge on his face.

"Dear Primus above, is Ratchet blushin'?"

It worsened, Ratchet turning a deep red. "Never! I've never-" He became limp, moaning softly into the kiss.

"Whoa! Hang on Ratch," Ironhide laughed, "You're losing it."

"I b-blame you."

"Good, I want credit for this." He layed Ratchet down, quickly claming another kiss.

"H-Hide?"

"Ya need to rest Ratch."

The medic 'humphed'. "I'll rest when I want to."

"Right, sure ya will," laughed Ironhide, "Well, I'm tellin' ya now that ya need ta recharge."

"You don't get to command me to-" Ratchet's optics flickered off, Ironhide gently rubbing main wires, forcing the medic into recharge.

"Recharge well Ratch."

...

"But I want to help Prime! I want Perceptor back!"

"Wheeljack, please calm down! I know you want to help, but you're healing and I can't strain you. I'll let you know if we find any leads." Wheeljack's spark sank as the door closed.

"But... but... Find, forget it." Wheeljack turned and headed towards the rec room, cursing at himself. "What the slag were you thinking, you couldn't take on all of them! Now Percy's gone and your arm's in a sling!" He kicked the wall in frustration, leaving a good dent but damaging his foot as well.

"Ow, slagg it!" Wheeljack slide down, rubbing his foot with the only working hand.

"What's goin' on out- oh, Wheeljack. What are you doing out here?"

He looks up to find a very concerned looking Hound. "Oh, hi Hound. Just beating wall up for fun, you know me."

"...Worried about Perceptor huh?" Wheeljack froze, "Get in here, you need to talk." Wheejack stood and followed Hound inside; Mirage was on the berth in deep recharge.

"I thought you took him out?"

Hound bit his bottom lip. "Well, that was the idea... But on thing lead to another and... well..."

"He hit overload?" smirked Wheeljack.

"We both did, but he recharges after it... and he needs it." Hound offered Wheeljack a seat and sat at the end of the berth.

"How is he?"

"Better... still have to keep an optic on him. Sometimes wakes up thinking he's still in that holding cell..." Hound's optics faded in thought, looking at Mirage, "But enough about us, what about you?"

"I'm good, just dented in horrible ways. But Ratchet says I'll heal fine."

"That's good to hear... but not what I meant."

Wheeljack sighed. "I just... feel like I could have done something."

"You were facing Decepticons, I'm happy they didn't do worse to you."

"But I could- no, should have done something! For Primus sake, if I'd stayed hidden-"

"And what? Could attempt to shoot them but misand give awa your position?"

"Well, maybe not that, but something!"

"Wheeljack, listen to me. They are Decepticons. We can barely handle them in a group. You're a youngling, you couldn't do much."

Wheeljack attempted to make a come back, but settled for slumping back. "...But what if we never get him back?"

"Don't say that. If anything, Ratchet'll blow a fuse and tear down the place to get Perceptor back."

"So will I."

"See, Perceptor's got nothing to worry about."

"But what if something happens!? ...What if we don't make it in enough time?"

Hound sighed. "Jack... you can't think like that. Perceptor can take care of himself."

"I know... I'm just worried..."

"And you have every right to be. Look, go get some recharge, find Prime, and tell him this. He'll understand."

Wheeljack nodded and left. As he was falling into recharge, Wheeljack could have sworn he could see Perceptor recharging as well, a faint smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I is back! XD I would have updated sooner, but I had a wedding to go to and I've been sick since forever. So here's chapter 6, sorry for the wait!

blood shifter: I didn't mean to scare you! I've just been really busy. But here's the next chapter, I hope you like. And yes, poor percy... but the something good is gonna come next chapter.

flamingmarsh: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. XD Darn you misspells! XD

Airstrike: No you can't hurt Megs yet... yet being the key word. Hereherehere! I up dated! XD

Chapter 6

Soundwave growled, very happy to finally leave that chaotic room. Starscream complained constantly, trying to reason the fact of why Perceptor was there. Megatron, Soundwave thought, did an absolute perfect job... of ignoring the questions. Feeling compleatly wiped, Soundwave wanted nothing more then to fall into a deep recharge; the door opened and he froze in the doorway.

Perceptor was already in recharge. He was curled into a very tight ball, his face hidden. Clicking off his mask and visor, Soundwave slowly approached the berth, hearing a high pitched whine coming from the youngling. His internal systems were working hard, that meant...

_"He's cold."_Soundwave frantically searched until he found a discarded blanket in the corner. He tightly wrapped Perceptor in, his systems working less. _"It's not enough, but that's the only blanket I have! But that's not the only warmth I have..."_

Cautiously, Soundwave layed down, pulled Perceptor close and threw the blanket over them both. Instantly, Perceptor's systems worked as normal and Soundwave relaxed. Perceptor mumbled something inaudible and moved closer, burying himself in Soundwave's chest. The blue mech's optics widened, spark skipping a beat; was... was he just cuddled? His face broke into a smile and pulled Perceptor closer.

_"Primus above! How'd I live without this!"_He placed a very quick kiss on Perceptor's brow, _"I'm never leaving you again." _

...

When Perceptor woke, he was surprised to find himself very comforted. Onlining his optics, he jumped finding Soundwave very close. His spark beated faster; he suddenly felt another spark attempting to calm him down, every beat replied with another.

_"Having fun?"_Perceptor yelped; he heard Soundwave's voice inside him. He looked up to find the blue mech awake, smirking.

"W-What?"

Soundwave laughed. "It's called 'bond talk'. It's normally associated with bondmates, but family members have it also."

"Oh..."

_"Try it." _

"I don't think I can..."

_"Yes you can," _He pulled Perceptor closer, allowing Perceptor to feel his spark beating, _"Just try." _

Perceptor relaxed. _"Um... hello?" _

_"Very good!" _

_"I-I did it! Sou-"_

_"No, I'm your father, call me that." _

_"A-Alright," _Soudnwave pulled Perceptor into a tight hold, _"Ah, father!!"_

_"Oops sorry." _

_"No, no, it's fine," _Perceptor smiled gently, _"You're really happy, I can tell." _

_"You can not even imagine..."_Soundwave placed another kiss on Perceptor's brow, _"You are the greatest thing I've ever seen." _

"Why am I here."

Soundwave looked down to find a very serious Perceptor, "W-What?"

"Besides being something to dangle over you, why am I here?"

The blue mech sighed. "I'm attempting to build something for Megatron. He says it'll win the war in a click, and if I can't build it... he'll force you to."

"W-What!? B-But I don't want to!"

"Perceptor!" Soundwave pulled the youngling close, "Calm down, I'd lose my spark before I let anything happen to you."

...

"It's been three megacycles! We must have found something by now!" Ratchet slammed his fist down.

"We don't like it anymore then you Ratchet! But throwing our anger at us won't help-"

"I wasn't talking to you youngling!"

"ENOUGH!" Prime stepped in, shuting both Ratchet and Prowl up. "Fighting each other will get us nowhere."

"Well I don't see anyone else doing a slaggin' thing!"

"One more outburst from you Ratchet and you're going to the brig!" Ratchet was about to retort, but Ironhide pulled him back and he held silence. "Good, now, Prowl was explaining before as of now we have no leads. However," Prime cut Ratchet off, "Wheeljack has... something to say."

Prime stepped aside and Wheeljack took his place. "Well um..." He looked over to Hound.

"Relax." He mouthed.

Wheeljack nodded. "I had... a weird dream last night. B-But it didn't feel like a dream." He shifted nervously.

"It's alright Wheeljack, just tell us." said Prime.

"I-I'm seeing through someone else optics and it's a huge room that I'm in. And Perceptor's next to me, but he's in recharge," Wheeljack looked up, "That's really it."

"What does the room look like?" asked Prowl.

"Um... it's underground and the walls are just solid and gray."

"...That's not much ta go on Prowlie." said Jazz.

"It's enough." Prowl turned and began to type.

"Um, very well. I believe we are done for now." At that Ratchet quickly left followed by Ironhide.

"How the slag can he say we're done! We have nothing and we're just done!" He puched, leaving a dent in the wall.

"Ratchet!" Ironhide pulled him back, "Don't do that!"

"Why the frag shouldn't I!"

"Cuz that's not helpin' Perceptor!"

"Hide, we don't have anything to help Perceptor! I may never be able to see my son again and that's killing me!"

"But punchin' walls for the heck of it is stupid!"

"Well then label me as such!"

SMACK! Ratchet hit the ground hard, holding his stinging cheek. Ironhide held him down.

"Ya need to stop this. You're worried, ya have ever right. But worryin' and killin' yourself over it isn't helpin' to find Perceptor."

"Then what am I supposed to do!"

"First off, stop yelling at me. You have to relax Ratchet."

"How the frag am I going to relax!? My son is missing!" Ironhide quickly kissed Ratchet, swallowing the medic's comment.

...

Perceptor casually scrolled through the data pad, lightly skimming over the topic. Soundwave had left a couple of cycles ago, starting his day off. Unable to leave, Perceptor busied himself with the multiple data pads. He placed one down and picked another up. He'd only read the first sentence when an explosion sounded. Perceptor quickly jumped off and pressed an audio to the door. Another bang, but it was a door being forced open, and hurried heavy footsteps became louder.

"No sir please! I-I didn't know that would happen!"

The door was forced open, throwing Perceptor back. Starscream towered over him, taking up the door frame. Soundwave was being held back by two other seekers, Megatron watching. Starscream forced the youngling up and dragged him back down to the holding cells. They headed further down than before, everything becoming dark and cold.

Starscream forced open a heavy door and shoved Perceptor in. He gasped; this was the room was the same as in his dream... Mirage was in this room... Perceptor struggled as Starscream bonded his hands above him. He was lifted off the ground, his feet barely touching the ground. Something pinched a neck wire and Perceptor's optics shut off, leaving him in the dark.

Soundwave struggled, feeling helpless as Starscream prepared Perceptor. Skywarp and Thundercraker released him, but Megatron held him back.

"Please sir, my son's done nothing wrong! Punish me, I messed up not him!"

"I think not Soundwave. You messed up and your son will pay for it." Megatron walked in, the seekers shoving Soundwave after him. He was placed in front of Perceptor, who was shaking terribly; Starscream pulled out a whip.

"Oh Primus... no, Megatron please! He's a youngling, he doesn't deserve this!"

Perceptor began to shake worse. "F-Father?"

_"Perceptor, don't talk! Just keep focused on me."_

_"W-What's going on?"_

_"Perceptor just... it won't hurt for long, I promise..."_

...

Soundwave was wrong. Perceptor had curled in on himself, pressed against the corner, the marks still bleeding. Primus above did this hurt! If Perceptor didn't know any better, his entire back armor was gone. He jumped, feeling someone caress his helm.

"Perceptor, stand up, I need to heal you." The youngling looked up; he'd forgotten he was shoved back into Soundwave's room. Said mech was standing over him, holding a role of fabric wrap. Perceptor stood, only to fall against Soundwave.

"I got you." Soundwave placed Perceptor on the berth and began to wrap. Perceptor only twitched once or twice. When done, Soundwave flipped him over and held him close. "Perceptor I... I am so sorry. I never wanted this for you..."

Perceptor moved closer. "It's alright father... it's not your fault..."

Soon, Perceptor had fallen into recharge, leaving Soundwave to think. Perceptor couldn't stay here, he knoew that, but there's no way the Autobots knew where they were... But he knew how to tell them. Closing his optics, Soundwave sent a silent transmission to the only sleeping mech at the Autobot base.

Mirage snapped his optics open and sat up. "Hound..."

"Yes?"

"I know where Perceptor is."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello!!!! XD I have abused this site and it's reader due to that fact that I haven't updated this story! Please don't kill me. So here's chapter 7! Yay! XD Please enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Ratch! Mirage knows-.... Ratchet?" Ironhide had quickly entered the med bay to tell Ratchet the news. However, he found the medic swaying slightly, slowly cleaning the same spot. "Ratchet?"

The medic jumped. "Oh, Hide, I d-didn't hear you come in. What's wrong?"

"Nothin', but, Mirage knows where Perceptor is!"

"What! Where!?" Ratchet took a few steps before stubbling.

"Ratchet!" Ironhide quickly reached out and grabbed the medic. "Ratch, when did ya recharge last?

"I-I don't know...," Ratchet went limp, his optics turning off, "....Perceptor...."

"Ratchet...." Ironhide layed the medic down was Prime entered.

"Ironhide, does Ratchet know?"

"Yes.... But he isn't coming with us."

Prime stared. "Why?"

"He needs to recharge."

"Understood. We'll be leaving soon."

"I'll be there." Prime left. Ironhide bent down and placed a quick kiss on Ratchet's brow. "Don't worry Ratch, I'll get him back."

..............................................................

"Perceptor.... Perceptor, you need to wake up."

The youngling stirred slightly optics onlining. "Ngh.... Dad? What's wrong?"

"You're fine, I'm needed."

"...So I'll just stay here."

Soundwave smiled. "Yes, well, that's a given. But, I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"If you hear someone coming, hide."

"What, wh-"

"Hide until you know it's me or.... Or someone else."

"I-I don't understand."

"Trust me, you'll know soon enough," He held Perceptor close, "I love you, please don't ever doubt that."

"I won't...."

"Good." With that, Soundwave stood and left, leaving Perceptor confused.

.....................................................

"But Prime-"

"No Wheeljack, that's final. You, Mirage, and Ratchet are staying here."

Wheeljack bit his tounge, holding back a comment; he knew Prime had every right to keep him there. Hound could feel Wheeljack resent ment for being left.

"Sir, if I watched over him...."

"Are you up for that Hound?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, you two are going to stay as back up. As it is, Wheeljack might be the only one to find Perceptor. Autobots, roll out!"

.............................................................

Soundwave smiled as the monitor showed the Autobots drawing near. Putting on the air of surprise wasn't easy, expecially sence he _wanted_ this to happen, but he pulled it off.

"Megatron: Autobot approaching."

"WHAT!?"

Soundwave was thankful for the mask that hide his smirk.

"That is impossible!"

"Your cloaking device doesn't work as well as you thought it did, Megatron." Starscream commented, obviously enjoying this.

"How fortunate for you Starscream that I don't have time to 'reply' to that."

Soundwave stood. "Sir: I request time to protect Perceptor."

"Permission granted," Soundwave exited, "But if I fine he's gone, you will face concequences."

"....Understood." He left, not caring about the threat. He entered his room to find Perceptor missing. "Son? It's alright, it's just me."

"How do I know for sure!"

Soundwave laughed, hearing a muffled yell from under the berth. _"Not a good hiding place son, to obvious." _

An area of sheet was lifted and Perceptor popped out. "It's the only place I could think of." Perceptor yelped as Soundwave pulled him close. "D-Dad?"

"The Autobots are here."

"W-What?"

"You're going back with them."

"But... but what about you?"

"I'm staying here."

"...You could come back with us, Megatron-"

"Would hurt you, I don't want that to happen."

Perceptor moved closer. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." _"We still have our bond talk."_

_"It's not enough."_ Perceptor welled up.

"No, no, don't do that."

"Can't h-help it...."

Soundwave sat Perceptor down on the berth. "You'll be fine. I have to go."

"No dad please."

Soundwave bent down and placed a fatherly kiss on Perceptor's brow. "You'll be fine." _"I love you Perceptor."_

_"Love you dad."_

..................................................................

Hound pulled Wheeljack closer. "Come on, we're going in."

"But we don't know where Percy is."

"We'll find him." Hound froze, hearing movement from behind; he turned sharply, gun pointed.

"Autobot: Don't shoot." Soundwave stepped aournd, hands raised.

"Decepticon," Hound growled, "Shouldn't you be fighting by your leader."

"No. You need to find Perceptor and take him with you."

"What are you-"

"Wait," Wheeljack stepped forwar, "I remember you... you had Percy! You took Perceptor!"

Soundwave turned his attention. "...You're Wheeljack."

"Yes... what's it to you."

"Perceptor... my son loves you very much." Hound and Wheeljack stared.

"Y-You're...."

"Perceptor's father? Yes, but now's no the time. You'll fine Perceptor in my room. Please... please get him out of this place."

"No trick?"

"Anything but. Now please...." Soundwave stepped to the side, allowing them to pass.

"Hound... I trust him."

"Wheeljack-"

"I'm serious."

"...Alright, I'll lead. Stay close."

..................................................................

Perceptor bured further into the berth, trying to keep some memory of his father. He heard the battle raging outside... for him. So caught up in his thoughs, he didn't hear footsteps or the door opening. But he jumped, feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Percy, relax, it's me."

Perceptor shot up. "W-Wheeljack?"

His spark lifted seeing the corners of Wheeljack's optics crinkle, showing that he was smiling. "One and only."

"The coming together will have to wait until later, we need to move now." Perceptor jumped again, not knowing Hound was there.

"Right." Wheeljack pulled Perceptor up and held him close. The both followed closely, Hound quickly checking each hall they went down. "Wait... someone's coming."

Perceptor clung tightly to Wheeljack, closing his optics.

"Shh, it's alright Percy. I won't let them take you."

"Jack...."

"Shh...." Wheeljack pressed them together, waiting for the all clear.

"...Alright, we're good. Come on." Hound quickly turned the courner, Wheeljack pulling Perceptor close.

"Jack, we can't leave my dad."

"Percy," He pulled Perceptor close as Hound stopped again, "He won't come, won't _want _to come with us. He's more worried about getting you out."

"But Jack he's my dad-"

"Shh," Wheeljack gently placed a kiss, "We're all worried about getting you home."

"Alright, we're almost out of here." Perceptor dimmed his optics as they reached the outside. They reached the border, out of Decepticon range.

"This should be far enough." Hound activated his comm. _"Sir, we've out and have Perceptor."_

_"Good, we'll pull back as soon as possible."_

_"Gotcha."_

_"And Hound, becareful, I lost Megatron."_

_"Will do sir."_

"What's happening?"

"Prime's calling a retreat, but keep you optics peeled. Megatron's miss-" A shot went off, Hound falling to the ground. Wheeljack pulled Perceptor behind him, Megatron standing over them.

"Perceptor... I thought you enjoyed it here with your father."

"Back off slagger!" Wheeljack growled.

"Youngling, you should speak better to your superiors," The gun charged up pointed at Wheeljack, "You need to be taught a lesson."

A gun shot rang out; Wheeljack shut his optics off, waiting to feel something. The ground shook, Perceptor grabbed Wheeljack tightly as Megatron fell. Wheeljack looked up.

"...Way to go Ho-"

"Dad!" Perceptor ran forward, buring into Soundwave. "I knew it, I knew you'd come back with us!"

"Perceptor... I can't come with you." The visor and mask were removed, showing tears, "It would put you in danger and I don't want that."

"But.... Dad...."

"Shhh, I love you," He placed another gentle kiss on Perceotpr's helm, "But, you have someone to look after you."

Wheeljack jumped, Soundwave's attention turned to him. "Yes?"

"You are injured, yet you came to rescue my son," Soundwave pushed them together, "You love each other, don't lose that."

Wheeljack smiled, placing a kiss, Perceptor smiling from it. "You have my promise."

"Good. Now, Houd'll be up soon. Leave quickly and headed back to your base."

"What about Megatron?"

"I'll deal with him." Their attention turned to Hound.

"Oooh.... What hit me?"

Soundwave helped him up. "Megatron, but you have other things to worry about." To prove his point, Megatron growled. "Slag! Run, now, I'll deal with this."

"I.... Alright, Wheeljack, follow me. Keep Perceptor close."


	8. Chapter 8

Only a few things to say. LAST CHAPTER! XD

------------------------------------------------

"Down, down, get down!"

"On your right!"

"Watch where you point that!"

The trio containing Hound, Perceptor and Wheeljack quickly made their way threw the battle , dodging explosions that caused the ground to shake. Perceptor's head spun with confusion; Wheeljck pulled him on, Hound leading shouting demands.

"Down!"

Perceptor was pushed down, ducking, as a missile exploded on contact. He was covered as shrapnel flew their way, someone going 'Omph!'.

"J-Jack?"

"It's alright Percy, I'm fine," He placed a kiss on Pereptor's brow, "I'm worried about you, I want you safe." Wheeljack took off after Hound, pulling Perceptor close. His back was covered with dents, marks, and scraps, some bleeding energon.

"Oh Jack-"

"Not now Per- Hound! Hound I see Prime!"

"What!?" Hound turned and followed Wheeljack's outstretched arm. Optimus Prime was standing ontop a large rock above the rest of a battle, fighting off two seekers. "Good! Very good! Now, we just need to-"

"Wheeljack! M-Megatron!"

The trio looked back as a shadow feel over them, the silver tyrant baring down. Wheeljack pulled Perceptor behind him instantly, him and Hound pulling out their guns.

"Hand. Him. OVER!" Megatron roared with anger, Perceptor squeaked in fear.

"As if!" Hound yelled back; Wheeljack squeezed Perceptor's arm.

"Run."

"W-What?" Perceptor squeaked again.

"Run to Prime and stay with him."

"But-"

"That was the plan, to get you to Prime, please Percy."

"I can't, not... not without you."

"Now."

"But-"

"Now Perceptor," The red youngling froze, "Go now..... Go..... NOW!"

Perceptor tore off, instantly hearing gun shots that was covered by the battle, growing louder still. Dodging and ducking, Perceptor had to where Prime was until.... Pain blossomed in his left leg; a well placed shot had hit were his scar was. Unable to support him, Perceptor's leg crumpled and he landed with a thud. Wearily, he looked to find Prime still to far away and his leg wouldn't move.

Something behind him was storming his way, parting the battle easily. Looking behind, his spark dropped; Megatron, armor burnt in some areas, was heading in his direction. Instantly, Perceptor started to crawl away, but his injured leg was nothing but dead weight. Something pressed hard on his injured leg and he let out a yell of pain, his vision blurring.

"You.... You brought this youngling," whispered the tyrant, "If you and your father had just done what I had told, but.... Now it's to late."

Perceptor froze, the barrel of the large gun was pressing against the back of his helm. He welled, he didn't want to die, not now. He wanted to be home with Ratchet, Wheeljack holding him close. He wanted to have his father back and... and his mother.

"Say good bye to this world youngling." Something went 'bang!' and Megatron's weight was gone. Someone pulled Perceptor close, their spark beating fast. Weakly looking up, Perceptor found Prime, his optics showing how furious he was.

"Are you alright?" Prime asked calmly.

"Um.... M-My leg...." Lifted off the ground gently, Perceptor moved closer.

"Where is Wheeljack and Hound?" Perceptor weakly pointed back at his previous direction. The wound, with everything else, was forcing Perceptor into stasis lock. "Rest Perceptor, you need it."

Not replying Perceptor went off line, falling limp.

---------------------------------------------

Wheeljack onlined slowly, sometimes bouncing, his CPU pounding. The last thing he remembered was Hound falling and then... nothing. He could only guess that it was Megatron who had done it. His optics onlined to a silver ceiling, he could only guess he was in Prime's trailer. Looking on his left, Wheeljack found a knocked out Hound, looking well except for the large dent on the back of his helm. On the other side was....

"Perceptor." Wheeljack said breathlessly.

The red youngling was inrecharge as well, his leg wrapped, but looking fine otherwise. Sitting up slowly, Wheeljack looked around to find that yes, he was in Prime's trailer, no doubt traveling back to the base.

"Hey you, lay back down." Wheeljack jumped. Facing forward he found Prowl, wearing a frow.

"P-Prowl? What are you-" The tactitian pointed to a berth past Hound; Jazz was lying there, black and burnt.

"He was unfortunate to step near a land mine....."

"W-What- Is he alright?"

"He's fine, knocked out as you can tell, but fine. Now, lay back down."

"But the battle, the fight, what happened?"

Prowl sighed. "I'll tell, but you have to rest afterwards. We won, it was close, but we won."

"What happened to Percy?"

"A shot to the leg. It's not deep," Prowl said frantically seeing Wheeljack's look of panic, "But he was just exhausted from what has happened"

"Soundwave," Wheeljack said abruptly, "What.... What about him...."

Prowl took awhile to respond, checking to see Perceptor was still out. "He... he is going to have to face Megatron for what he did...."

Wheeljack's spark dropped. "That could range from torture to... to...."

"...Death." Prowl nodded slightly.

"...It's not right...."

"I know, but this is how it works."

"It's stupid."

"I know," Prowl smiled slightly, "But now's not the time to think about this. We still have quite a trip ahead and you need to recharge."

Wheeljack nodded and laid back down, looking over at Perceptor. "It's not fair Prowl."

"I know Wheeljack, just rest."

But the silver youngling had barely fallen back into recharge when Prime slowly rolled to a stop. The back opened and each berth was rolled out slowly, heading to the med bay. Looking up, Wheeljack could see the outline of Ironhide. The entered the base, the sun being blocked, Wheeljack's optics feeling better.

The sound of door opening and Wheeljack heard, "Oh Primus what happend?!"

"Ratch, calm down, we're fine." said Ironhide, Ratchet coming into view. Wheeljack turned his optics off, Ratchet frantically running scans.

"Where's Perceptor?"

"Brawn's bring him in, he's fine too Ratch, just tired."

The door opened again, someone stopping, and footsteps francticaly walking over.

"He.... He's...."

"He's not dead Ratch, just tired."

"But he- oh Primus!"

Against Wheeljack's better judgement, he onlined his optics. Ironhide looked pissed, griping Wheeljack's berth tightly. Ratchet was pale, propping Perceptor on his side, his back showing. Wheeljack's processor lurched. The intire back of Perceptor was covered with deep gashes that had attempted to scar over.

"Oh... P-Primus...." Ratchet looked weak and Ironhide hurried over, holding him close. Wheeljack sat up, not really knowing what else was going on. "Wheeljack, l-lay back down."

"W-What did they do to him?" asked Wheeljack weakly.

"It looks like... and energon whip, the marks are deep enough." said Ironhide.

Wheeljack had reached Perceptor's berth, his optics wide with disbelief.

"Oh Primus," Wheeljack squeaked, "H-He looks dead."

"He's not Jack," Ratchet whispered, "Just.... Just tired...."

Wheeljack reached out slowly and griped onto Perceptor's limp hand. Ironhide kept Ratchet close as they both watched Wheeljack, who looked sick.

--------------------------------------------------

Perceptor woke, his leg throbbing in a light pain. Looking around slowly, he found himself in a darkened med bay. Sitting up slowly, Perceptor winced as his leg hit a bad direction. Panting, he laid back, moaning in pain.

"Ugh...." Something cool was placed on his bag leg, a hand caressing his face and helm. Onlining his optics, Preceptor found Ratchet standing over him. "R-Ratchet...."

"You need to recharge some more, you...." But Ratchet's voice drifted off. Perceptor's spark wrenched slightly, seeing the look of worriment on Ratchet's face.

"I-I.... I don't know what happened! I was contacted and he said he knew my father which turned out to be him-"

"Perceptor."

"And he didn't want to hurt me but-"

"Perceptor."

"And he wanted to keep me safe! But he couldn't, but don't hate him for it please!"

"Perceptor calm down!" The youngling feel silent, still looking worried. Ratchet let out a sigh. "I'm not mad at y-your father and I am most certainly not mad at you. But don't you dare do anything like that again."

Perceptor nodded and hung his head. "I'm sorry.... I really messed up this time didn't I."

"Yes you did, I mean what were you thinking? Hasn't past experiences told you anything, you're more valuable than you think. But moving on," He sat down, "You meet your father?"

"Yes." Perceptor whispered.

"That's all?" Perceptor looked up curiously, "You're finally with him after so long...."

"But it's not what I thought it would be like."

"I'm sure... his 'work' got in the way."

"More or less." Again, Perceptor's lips barely moved. Ratchet didn't say anything, knowing tht this was going to be a very hard subject for him.

"Well, now you're back and safe, that's all that matters," Ratchet stood, "Um.... This was found in your subspace."

Perceptor's optics widened as Ratchet held out a rather beaten up holopicture. With a shaking hand, Perceptor took it, Ratchet looking curious.

"I.... I-It couldn't be...." Perceptor pressed the button. Instantly a small version of himself and a young femme appeared. Tears poured fast and Ratchet was there in an instant, pulling Perceptor close to calm him down.

------------------------------------------------------

Wheeljack shoved his way threw the large crowd, the group collecting in front of the medbay. Mechs were shouting loudly, demanding to go in, even treatening to break the door down. Wheeljack's trip was stopped short when two minibots blocked his way.

"Hey!"

They looked back. "What?"

"I'm trying to get to the med bay!" He shouted in rage.

"As are we!"

Wheeljack paused at this. "W-Why? You two look fine to me."

One snorted. "Yeah, we're fine, we're just trying to catch a peek of that Con offspring."

Wheeljack's systems turned cold. "Who told you." They both looked at each other, confused, then back at the silver youngling.

"We just found out, no one really told us."

"Yeah, everyone's talking about it, that's why we're all here."

"Budge up ther' you two!! Make room for him!" Wheeljack let out a sigh of relief as Ironhide pushed and shoved mechs out of the way for Wheeljack, "Jack! Come here!"

Wheeljack ran forward and remained close. "What's going on, why does everyone want to see Percy!"

"I'm sure those motorheads told you, word got out that... well.... You know."

"So they weren't just lucky in guessing.... Where is Percy? Where's Ratchet? Normally, he wouldn't allow this."

"Ratch's having his own problems. Prime wants to see Perceptor as well and Ratch's not having any of that." Ironhide stopped at the entrance, the doors sealed shut.

"I want to see him." Wheeljack demanded.

"Jack..." Ironhide sighed, "Alright, just.... Be quick about it. I'm not sure how long Prime and Ratch's arguement can last."

Wheeljack's fins flashed a weak blue. "Thanks Hide...." He ran in without a second thought.

Perceptor looked up as the med bay doors opened. "Ratchet?"

"No, Wheeljack, but close." The silver youngling smirked; Perceptor didn't join. "Percy, what's wrong?"

"I hear them..... They.... They won't trust me..... They'll just see me as a... a... Con offspring....." Perceptor shook hard.

"No.... I don't see you as that.... Prime doesn't, nor does Ratchet or Hide," Wheeljack removed his mask and kissed Perceptor's cheek, "We see you as a son, an important bot, a lover....."

"B-But-"

"But nothing..... I love you.... I don't care who or what your parents are.... I'm focused on you. Ignore them, they don't matter, they haven't been what you've been through. They don't have a right to talk about you like that....." He kissed Perceptor softly, both younglings laying down.

"I missed you....." Perceptor spoke softly.

"Misses you too...." And with that, both younglings feel into a deep peaceful sleep. The world outside didn't bother them, as long as they were together, it didn't matter.

---------------------------------------------------

Prime sighed heavily, fearing the conferentation that was about to happen. Hound sat in front of him, wearing a scowl and arms crossed tightly across his chest. Prime's internal alarm went off, signalling that someone was at his office door.

"Come in," He said in a grave voice. The door opened; Perceptor and Wheeljack entered, Ratchet and Ironhide close behind. "Perceptor.... I'm glad you came."

The red youngling made no acknowledgement, Wheeljack looking very worried. The youngling sat down in front, Ratchet and Ironhide remaining in the back. Hound growled slightly, giving Perceptor a very dirty look, which Wheeljack matched. Prime sighed again, not liking the atmosphere in the room.

"Alright," He stood, "I know we're all a bit shaken from the resent events.... But... I need to know what happend. You three," looks at the three in front of his desk, "are the only bots who know. Perceptor...."

"No.... I-I don't want to talk right now...." The youngling spoke softly.

"Alright... Hound, Wheeljack, you're up. What happened after you found Perceptor."

"Well...." Wheeljack looked at Hound, who's mouth was clamped shut. Sighing as well, feeling trapped, Wheeljack started off, telling how Soundwave had pleaded with them to take Perceptor, how they found the red youngling, and Wheeljack just reached the part where Soundwave shot Megatron in the back when Hound spoke up.

"He probably just did it to throw us off his trail....." Everyone looked at the green mech, who still wore his scowl.

"Really? Explain Hound." said Prime.

"He's a Decepticon! He just did that so he could lower our guard, attack us, and then take Perceptor back! He was going to backstab us and-"

"Don't you DARE say that!" The room jumped and faced Perceptor, who was standing, a look of rage on his face, "He's my father! You don't know anything about him!"

"Perceptor," Prime spoke softly, "Do you think you could tell me what happened."

At those word, Perceptor's face softend and he looked away. "I-I can't.... It hurts to much...."

Wheeljack stood and pulled the red youngling close. "Tell us.... It'll help in so many ways...."

"B-But...." Perceptor sighed, nodded, and started, talking more to Wheeljack then to anyone else in the room. He'd reached the part of the torture when Ratchet made a choking noise and gripped onto Ironhide's hand tighter. Perceptor took no notice and continued on, starting to slow and eventually stopped and looked at the floor. Hound looked uncomfortable, stood and walked out.

Prime sighed and looked elsewhere. "Wheeljack, take Perceptor to the medbay and let him sleep." The silver youngling nodded and took Perceptor out. The remaining mechs stood in silence, wondering what would happend next.

Wheeljack grunted as he carried another box into the room. "Percy! What's in this box!?"

Perceptor laughed softly. "Data pads.... Careful Jack...."

"No worries!" He grunted and placed the box down with a thump, "Ah, you read to much love. Now, we have a room together.... This will help right?"

Perceptor nodded. "I just need you close...."

"Same room, same berth, you tell me and I'm there!"

"Jack.... Hound's still not talking to me... he won't even look at me...."

Wheeljack frowned. "Percy... he just worried about Mirage, that's all...."

"No, there's more...." They both jumped as their comm links went off.

'_All Autobots, report to the entrance, that is all."_

The younglings looked at each other in worry. "Wonder what's happend?" Wheeljack asked.

"No idea, lets go see...." They joined the crowd outside and they headed for the large front room. A large platform was place to the side, where Prime and Ironhide stood. Perceptor and Wheeljack looked curious as Prime motioned for the room to fall silent.

"As you all know, there was a resent attack on a major city." Prime said.

"And there was no survivors right!?" Someone spoke up.

"That... is missinformation. There was one survivor...." Prime looked back and Ironhide, who walked forward, holding something close. He uncovered a blanket to show the room an very small, bright yellow sparkling. Wide baby blue optics opened and scanned the room, clicking curiously.

The room was in an instant up roar. "A sparkling?" Wheeljack said surprised, "How did a sparkling live!? Can you believe this Perceptor- ...Perceptor?"

But the red youngling was already moving threw the crowd to the platform. "Prime, Prime! What happened to it's parents?" Perceptor sounded worried.

"They... were lost...."

Perceptor's spark twisted with pity. "Prime, could I.... May I...."

But Prime had already bent down and picked Perceptor up, placing him on the platform. Perceptor instantly went over to Ironhide and peered at the small sparkling. "What's his name?"

"Well... we can't really understand him that well.... But we figured that his name is 'Bumblebee'." Perceptor looked closer, holding out a finger for the sparkling. It clicked curiously and nibbled on the finger held out for it, looking at Perceptor with strong attention.

And Perceptor, for the first time in months, smiled.


End file.
